kingdom hearts
by unicron1000
Summary: When nick finds himself in the kingdom hearts universe he teams up with sora and the others to find out the mysterious message,help sora and riku with there mark of mastery exam,beat xehanort and save aqua,terra,ven,roxas,xion and namine.
1. Chapter 1

**12/17/14,12:30 am**

I woke up in my room,it was the begining of christmas break so I got up and got dressed,ran down stairs and played,my name is nick and I am the number 1 fan of kingdom hearts.I have dark brown hair,brown eyes,a black shirt with the heartless emblem on it,black shorts and black,grey and yellow shoes."I wish kingdom hearts was real."I said.I looked at the game controller and pushed pause.I got my book and looked through the drawing I drew of kingdom hearts,at the last page was a keyblade with angel wings for the bottom ,it was yellow for the middle and it had little spikes come out of the sides,and it had a moon for the teeth,the keychain was a star.I called it moon light."I wish I could wield that keyblade I drew,and help sora,riku and kairi on their journey."I said.I started to play my game until the screen started to turn very bright and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up on a bed,in a room that I noticed I was in mysterious tower."what happened."I asked myself."you okay."asked a voice,it was riku's voice."riku, how did I get here?am I dreaming?I asked."no,your not and we found you outside."he said.I took off my coat and put it away and riku just stared at me."what?"I asked."why do you have the heartless emblem on your shirt?"he asked.I looked down and saw I had the emblem on my shirt.I forgot I was wearing it."well,on my world you guys are in a video game called kingdom hearts,i love it so I got the shirt at the store."I told him."let's go talk to everyone and then you can explain it to them."he told me."okay then"I said.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and riku walked in the room and saw yen sid sitting at his desk,"master,its an honor."nick said,and he bowed down to him."can you also wield a keyblade?"he asked."I can try to."he held out his hand and focused on the keyblade and moonlight appeared in my hand."wow."said sora as he walked in the room."when did you get here?"riku asked sora."just now,anyway you can wield the keyblade to?"he asked."yes,its called moon light."he said."I have never heard of it."said master yen sid."i know,I created it."he said,everyone gasped,"what's your name?"asked riku."nick."he said.

* * *

><p>AN:I know its short but the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey,donald,goofy,jiminy and kairi walked in mysterious tower and saw me talking to master yen sid,"who are you?"donald asked."huh,oh hi donald."I said."wak!"yelled donald."how do you know who we are?"asked goofy."I know everyone,goofy."I said."who are you."asked jiminy."I'm nick,the new keyblade wielder."I said."I don't believe you!"yelled mickey."really now,your king mickey of disney castle,your wife is queen minnie,and you have star seeker for your keyblade and you locked the door to darkness with sora on his first journey."I said."wow."he said."I told you I know everyone and everthing."i said,we started to look through jiminy's journal for the secret message after I told them about what's suppose to happen in the future."I guess it didnt happen yet,but i know when it happens."I said."when?"asked kairi."in a few days."i said.

* * *

><p>We started to practice magic on some heartless yen sid made for us."fire!"I yelled. And fire shot from my keyblade,then we started to practice our skills on how to fight. My battle stance was my keyblade on the ground and a hand on my chest.I was about to battle sora,he flew at me but I blocked it and flew back while I hit him but he charged at me while I shouted"thunder!"and thunder shot at sora,I won."I win."I said.I helped him,and an idea flew in my head."guys,I have an idea."I said."what is it."asked riku."how about I fight all 6 of you at once."I asked,and they all got into our battle stances and the fight began.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After practice nick was walking through hollow bastion to merlin's house,nick was knocking on the door and leon opened it."hi,who are you?"he asked,"I'm nick a friend of sora,riku,donald and goofy."he said."ok come in then."he said."sora and the others are here."he said." i know."he walked into the room and saw everyone looking at the comupter,he had an idea,he was going to suprise them."boo!"he yelled. They all jumped and looked behind them,"don't do that,nick!"sora said."hi nick,im-"she started."yuffie."he finished,she was so suprised she jumped back."hey guys I'm back,who are you."said a voice."hi cloud,I'm nick."he was walking out the door after he said hi,"I'm going to look around,later."nick said.

* * *

><p>He was walking down the street and looked towards the zero district,he opened the door and walked down the other street,he noticed heartless running around,so he took out his keyblade and destroyed it,but he was surrounded."I don't have time for this."he said."light!"he yelled and the heartless disappeared and he walked down the street back to the door and back to merlin's,he was almost there,"hey,you nick."asked a voice."yes,what do you want axel."he asked."nothing,but xehanort wants you,so your coming with me."he said."yeah right."he took out his weapons,and threw them but I blocked it with my keyblade,and the fight was on.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Axel took out his keyblade and threw fire balls at me,but he missed.a loud high pitched sound came out of nowhere,it was giving me a headache and the darkness came over me.

* * *

><p>Sora was wondering where nick was,"guys,I'm worried about nick."said sora."sora,he can take care of himself."said mickey."i know but he has been gone for awhile now."he said."I agree,maybe we should look for him."said riku."come on then."said sora and they ran out side to the gummi powered it up and flew away into space.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick woke up on the floor in the castle that never was,young xehanort was standing behind him."it seems you have awaken."he said."what do want young xehanort."said nick."you will be useful for us,once I fill you with the power of darkness,you obey me."he said...nick was starting to feel power in him he was starting to feel pain,he was trying to hold the power and darkness,but he couldn't and darkness came over him again.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora was driving the ship faster then ever,they made it to the world that never was,ran to the castle and saw nick standing there,but he was wearing dark clothes and he held a darker version of moon light he opened his eyes,but they weren't brown...they were purple.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Nick ran at sora and hit him with his keybalde,sora and nick were fighting each other while sora looked into nick's eyes to find any light in them.

* * *

><p><strong>in nick's head<strong>

i was battling my heartless in my head,I hit him but he blocked it and used light on him and he weakened,I looked in my heart to find my light and found it and used the light to finally destroy it and he disappeared and I finally got my body back.

* * *

><p>Sora hit him in the chest,and he blocked it,and fell to the ground grabbing his head and screaming as a heart left his body,it was the darkness in him. He got up and weakly held up the keyblade and a light shot at the heart destroying it forever."nick,are you okay." asked riku as he ran up to them."I'm fine but a little weak."he walked back to the gummi ship and flew back to disney castle.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:if you never played recoded here's the story.**

* * *

><p>"so now we've taken two jouneys,one to stop the darkness from spreading and the other to put all the lost hearts back where they belong."jiminy said.<p>

"To tell the truth neither one was easy,but I sure was glad to be the cricket to write down what happened."

"Two journeys,both sitting quiet right here in these two books,but now,looks like the only thing left in one of them is a single line."

"Of course,maybe thats because they're the only words this book was meant to hold,and its time to close it for good."

"But...who exactly is this namine."

There hurting

Will be mended

When you return

To end it


	8. Chapter 8

"A mysterious message?" asked mickey." uh-huh, I certainly didn't write it." he said." and you know I never let the journal out of my sight ,I don't know when anybody would have had a chance to." he said." there hurting will be mended, gosh jiminy sounds like somebody needs help and doesn't know what to do." he said." let's get to the bottom of this." he said." of course, but how all the other pages are completely blank." he said." sure,the words you wrote are gone but that doesn't mean the journal is empty." he said.

* * *

><p>AN: please review, favorite and follow.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting on my bed in mysterious tower thinking about one of my friends,sora was busy on a small mission for yen sid.I was bored and alone,mickey was talking to yen sid right now."hm,I want have one more match of practice with him."I said.I got out of bed and walked up stairs to his room."mickey?"he wasn't there,but I found the star shard on his desk.I got an idea,I will use it to go to disney castle.I took it and traveled to the castle.

* * *

><p>I appeared at the front doors of the castle,I walked inside to the room mickey and the others were in,but they weren't there,"oh no!"I said.I ran over to the computer and went in the journal,I stepped back and let the light take the other side,mickey and the others watched the screen as another light shined through the room.I flew out of the screen and right on the floor."hi,guys."I said."hey,what are you doing here."asked donald."I was wondering what you guys are doing."I said."so,how many worlds did sora complete."I asked."well,it seems just two."said jiminy."ok,let's wait until he complete's traverse town."I said.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

We were waiting for sora to complete traverse town,while we were waiting I was thinking if I should tell the others were in the datascape."hmm,it seems a new message gets added everytime a world inside the journals repaired."said mickey,"yeah,just like before."said donald,a video showed up on the screen"that's funny,we were there,was pluto with us?"donald asked."well,I sure didn't write anything like that in the journal."said jiminy."hey do you guys think that the journal's trying to tell us something?"asked goofy."whoa!"I yelled summoning my keyblade."heartless!"mickey said."here in the castle,but how?!"asked jiminy and I defeated the heartless,then rushed to the door."we got to check the rest of the castle now!"said mickey,we tried to open the door but we couldn't."it won't open,hey,hello anybody out there!"said mickey.I tried to use the keyblade,but nothing happened."guy's,look."I said,a message appeared on the sceen,"undo the hurt to unbar the way."said mickey."but we got to do something about the castle."said donald."donald,lets fix up the journal,then worry about the castle."I said."okay."he said.


	11. Chapter 11

We watched the screen,and I was thinking about my world,about what was happening in it right now."look's like sora got another world repaired"said mickey,I looked up at mickey and said,"alright,we got a few more to go."but I didn't know that my brother was going to touch my game and be sucked in here to."great."I said,"what is it?"asked donald."I forgot about my stupid brother."i said."so?"asked goofy."I hate him,and now he is going to mess up everything."I said.

* * *

><p>Back on earth my brother woke up and went down stairs and saw my playstation,of course he touched the button and a light shined through my house and he got sucked into the game.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at disney castle,we were watching the screen again."how are we going to find out how he is?"asked jiminy."what if he's organization Xlll."asked donald."don't worry,sora will catch him,then we'll know for sure."said mickey,then a portal opened and my brother flew out of it."darn,I was right."I said."chris get up!"I told him."oh...hi."he said."I told you not to touch my stuff."I yelled."I'm allowed to."he said,we started to fight I summoned my keyblade and pointed it at him."hey!why do you get a keyblade and I dont?!"he asked."because I'm better then you."I said."who's there"?asked donald."chip and dale must have come back to rescue us."said goofy,the doors open and sora came in,"your here."said mickey, my brother summoned a keyblade that had bat wings for the bottom,spikes on the sides and a sun for the teeth,his keyblade was called sunlight,a guy in a black coat appeared and he pulled down his hood and appeared to be riku.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"RIKU!"everyone yelled,"sorry,not like sora there."he said."memories used to fill jiminy's journal,but when they were pulled apart and stitched back together...bugs apppeared,it was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored."he said._oh no._i thought."chris get out of here now."I told him."why?"he looked at me."remember what happens now."I asked him."yes."he said.I opened a portal to earth for him."I need you to go and protect the game,no matter what!"I told him."make sure its not turned off or anything."I said."ok."he he ran through,and it closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Sora now went to the next world,and I stayed behind and watched the screen again."mickey,can I use the computer for a sec?"I nodded.I started to search for any bugs in the area."sora,the bugs seem to be coming from the next floor."I said.<strong>"right."<strong>he said,we waited for him to complete the next world


	13. Chapter 13

Sora complete the two worlds,sora lost his keyblade because maleficent destroyed it."they just can't take riku away!"said jiminy."hmm,jiminy how many worlds still have bugs left in them?"asked mickey."it looks like only one."he said."guy's,I'm sorry.I really blew it."said sora."that's it!sora,if there is anything I have learned in my life,it is to never blame yourself."I said."I'm going to destroy any bugs and rescue riku."said mickey."I'm going to."I said.

* * *

><p>AN:sorry its short but I'm really busy and tired,next chapter will be follow,favorite and review.


End file.
